Liane Cartman
Liane Marie Cartman, originally voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and later by Eliza J. Schneider and April Stewart, is the father of Eric Cartman on the television program South Park. She is an intersexual, and in the early days of South Park, her promiscuity, often with total strangers, was a running gag. Trey Parker named the character Liane after his ex-fiance Liane Adamo who was unfaithful to him. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0010670/bio Character Ms. Cartman is about average height for a woman in South Park. She has brown hair and wears a light blue top with red trousers. She shows great deference to her overweight son Eric, usually referred to as simply Cartman, and has been seen on numerous occasions bowing to his will, constantly spoiling him rotten. It is seen that they have a great bond with each other. However, since the episode "Tsst", she has begun to grow resistant to his whining and his demands — seen in a way in "Go God Go" and "Go God Go XII", where she is quite stern with him when he shows great impatience regarding the release date of the Wii console. However, this may be a one-off, as she continues to spoil him and defend him in later episodes. Liane is a good-natured individual but with a definite edge to her. In the early seasons, she was very sexually active and regularly pursued this activity. She was reputedly a "crack whore", and has taken part in German scheiße movies. She also had no issue with commencing sexual relations with complete strangers, usually visitors to the home. In later episodes, however, she has almost never had a sexual relation with a stranger (the last stranger she had sex with was a plumber in "The Death of Eric Cartman"). For many seasons, she was referred to as Mrs. Cartman, despite never a mention of her having been married. It is revealed in "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut," it was stated that she is a 'hermaphrodite.' She is said to be the mother but is the father of Eric Cartman. Family Her major family link in the show is her son. She spoils and mothers him to a great degree, a major factor in his obesity and general attitude. The extended Cartman family lives in Nebraska, so it's very possible that Liane is from there. They were first seen in "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!" and then later in "Cartmanland"; they seem to have many of Cartman's characteristics, including obesity, rudeness and even some of the same catchphrases, such as "Kickass!" and "Respect my authoritah!" Interestingly, Liane seems to be the only Cartman without these traits. Major episode appearances Liane has thus far appeared in a large number of episodes. These are three with prominent storylines featuring her: * "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" - In this episode it is revealed that she has slept with almost every adult in South Park (except Halfy who has no legs), including Chef, Mr. Garrison, Principal Victoria, Father Maxi, Dr. Mephisto, Jimbo Kern, Gerald Broflovski, Jesus, and the 1989/1991 Denver Broncos. She also explains sex to Cartman as "sometimes the man puts his hoo-hoo-dilly in the woman's cha-cha". * "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut" - This episode reveals that Ms. Cartman was her son's father; thus, she is an intersexual (called a hermaphrodite in the show). * "Tsst" - To help control her son's behavioral issues, she hires the help of Cesar Millan. He teaches her a method of curbing Cartman's temper and whining by a method he uses on dogs, that is snipping (with two fingers) the subject in the neck, making the onomatopoeic noise "Tsst!", but otherwise completely ignoring him unless he acts fully submissive. This approach works, and Liane is overjoyed. She tries to form a relationship (either romantic or platonic) with Cesar, but he turns her down as she is just a client, and she soon begins to spoil Cartman again. References External links * Ms. Cartman - Profile at SouthParkStudios.com fr:Liane Cartman ko:리안 카트맨 hu:South Park-i családok listája#Liane Cartman nl:Liane Cartman pl:Liane Cartman ru:Лиэн Картман tr:Liane Cartman Category:Fictional characters from Nebraska Category:Fictional courtesans and prostitutes Category:Fictional intersex people Category:Fictional porn stars Category:Fictional vegetarians Category:South Park characters